OBJECTIVES: 1. Continue the surveillance of morbidity and mortality including all clincial cardiovascular and cerebrovascular events; i.e., transitory ischemia, CVA, myocardial infarction along with the collection of pathological specimens and other necropsy data where possible, of all cohort study groups in the Evans County Studies; i.e., a) 1200 participants in NHLI lipoprotein phenotyping study; b) 1,000 black-white neonatal blood pressure study participants; c) 600 stepped vs. regular care participants in the NHLI-HDFP study; d) approximately 1,800 participants of the orginal 1960 Evans County Study cohort; e) 1,000 oral contraceptive users vs. 1,000 age, race matched non-oral contraceptive users; f) 650 Blacks and Whites typed for G6PD deficiency A, A(-) and B. 2. Correlate the above parameters under study with morbidity and mortality; i.e., a) spectrum of alpha-beta lipoprotein fractions with morbidity and mortality; b) blood pressure levels during the first year of life as a predictor of subsequent hypertension; c) compare Evans County neonatal black-white blood pressure levels with comparable groups in other geographical areas; i.e. genetic vs. environmental? d) determine differences if any in the 5 year survival of stepped care vs. regular hypertensive care in the NLHI Evans County Hypertension Detection and Follow-up Program; e) determine if kallkrein levels, heparin neutralizing activity or estrogen levels are related to morbidity and mortality in black-white oral contraceptive users vs. non-oral contraceptive users. 3. Continue to utilize the already defined as well as new biracial pedigree cohorts for genetic model to study the possible inheritance of hypertension and hyperlipidemias. 4. Maintain the study as a population laboratory for the Dept. of Epidemiology, School of Public Health, Univ. of North Carolina; Duke University; Medical Univ. of S.C. and other collaborative institutions in which to explore the association between the observed CHD and hypertension in the Evans County study population and new untested specific epidemiological correlates. 5. Continue to assemble and maintain all data collected or to be collected including the frozen sera and food collection and make availble for maximum utilization by qualified individuals and institutions for teaching and research.